


It's a start

by Nikotheamazingspoonklepto



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Jean needs a hug, Jeremy is a great captain, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto/pseuds/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto
Summary: Jeremy tries to figure out a way to help Jean open up.
Relationships: Jean Moreau & Trojans, Jeremy Knox & Jean Moreau
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: AFTG Exchange Valentine's Day 2020





	It's a start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LineCrosser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCrosser/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> So, I got [linecrosser](https://linecrosser.tumblr.com/) for my giftee and your request actually tried my skills as a writer! :O No matter, I did my best to write you something with a platonic relationship between Jeremy and Jean. Hugs and comforting touches! I really hope you like it! ^_^
> 
> Thank you to [leah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot) for betaing for me and running this event!!! <3

When Kevin calls to ask him to take in Jean Moreau, Jeremy has many conflicting feelings on the matter. At first, he is excited to have such a powerful and talented player on his team, only that comes to a screeching halt when he wonders _why_ he needs to transfer teams. Kevin had transferred after a rather suspicious injury that only made more sense when he told an interviewer he had never been skiing. So what happened to Jean?

Jeremy has his answer when a tall, bulky and handsome man walks up to him, littered with bandages and scars, and missing patches of hair on a freshly shaved head. But he takes him in because that is what Jeremy Knox does. Even if Jean wasn’t who he is, even if Kevin hadn’t asked him, Jeremy would have wanted to help him. He has never seen someone so broken down and defeated. Except for that little spark he catches in his eyes; Jean always tries to hide it, even though they spend nearly every moment together.

Jean keeps his distance even when at his side and avoids being within arms length of him and their teammates. He does not speak unless asked a direct question nor meet his gaze when Jeremy or coach Rhemann talked to him. Kevin says he needs time, Jeremy’s patience and enthusiasm. After weeks of trying to give Jean as much ‘time’ as he needs, the team grows frustrated and, although Jeremy is too, he keeps trying. He’s the captain, (and a human being); he has a responsibility to his teammates.

He asks his friends and coach for advice, and even Kevin. But no one really gives suggestions he can use and he just wants to scream. He feels like he is holding back, giving Jean so much space. If any of his friends or teammates were going through something hard and painful, he would just wrap them up in an embrace and hold them until they told him to let go. Jean flinches when their teammates pat him on the back or shoulder, so he refrains.

Summer practice comes and they train hard. Jean improves _physically_ and amazes the Trojans with his incredible talents. They send him to the mandated therapy session in August, since he won’t be allowed to play and it is the first time they are able to convince Jean to go. Jeremy really hopes that it will help, that if he just goes once, Jean will see that he can open up more. That he doesn’t have to hold back from a professional sworn to secrecy.

However, when Jean comes out of the office, having gone after Jeremy, he can tell that something is very off about the typically stoic backliner. It makes Jeremy wonder if his session went poorly and when he asks Jean how it went, Jean flat out ignores him. He always, _always_ answers direct questions, so this must have been bad.

Jeremy watches Jean robotically push his way through practice with a rather blank expression on his face after the session and can tell the rest of the Trojans do not notice the difference (or just don’t outwardly express it if they do). So he keeps quiet about the mood change until they return to their suite. When Jean idles in their kitchenette, staring at the fridge for far too long he has to say _something._

“Jean, are you alright?” At least the man has stopped jumping out of his skin every time his name is called.

“Yes.” Jean had begun ‘defiantly’ incorporating bits of French in his daily speech not long after he arrived. Kevin told him Riko hated any language he could not understand, so if Jean is not doing so now, it must be bad.

“No, Jean,” Jeremy heaves a heavy sigh, watching Jean’s shoulders grow rigid, “I don’t think you are.”

“My apologies, captain.” When Jean tries to leave, Jeremy finds himself inserting himself in his path, watching fear, followed by resignation flicker through those grey eyes. “Is that all, captain?” Jeremy hates the dead voice delivery.

“I want to hug you if that is alright?” The most bewildered look Jeremy has ever seen washes over Jean’s face at his request and the captain’s heart clenches. _‘What did Riko do to you?’_

Despite his confusion about what Jeremy considers something as natural as breathing for him and his friends, Jean slowly nods his head. Jeremy offers a (hopefully) reassuring smile and closes the distance between them, sliding his arms around Jean’s ridiculously broad shoulders. As per Jeremy’s norm, he does not let go yet, not even after cautious arms wrap about his waist. They stand there for a good minute before he feels Jean properly start leaning into his embrace, shoulders slowly relaxing. It’s a small victory for the team captain, honestly. He does keep in mind though, that Jean might _not_ ask him to let go, potentially out of fear mixed with whatever is going through his head right now.

“You don’t have to tell me what is wrong, Jean, but I am willing to listen.” Jeremy gives him a tight squeeze and pulls away, offering his brightest smile. “Alright?”

Jean nods after a long moment before he finally retreats to their bedroom, standing a little taller than before. Jeremy hopes he actually helped him in some small way and decides to try and be more upfront with Jean like this in the future.

~

  
  
It seems that directly asking permission before patting Jean on the back or hugging him is all that Jeremy really needs to do. He feels like a moron for that and wonders why it took him months to figure it out. Sarah and Laila would probably call him a dumb blond (in the most affectionate way) if they knew.

Still! It is _something_ and if he has to adjust his usual approach to things, then that is fine! Especially when Jean stops jumping when he pats him on the back for a nice save, telegraphing his motions so it doesn’t come as a surprise. Their teammates ask about it when Jeremy starts doing it with everyone, but seem to understand when he explains not everyone is comfortable with unexpected touches and that they should respect that. Thankfully, the team follows their captain’s lead and watching Jean _finally_ settle in, accepting their small actions makes him feel like he is doing something right.

Jeremy draws Jean into more hugs and is able to practically jump on the backliner after they win one of their games after a last-second save by their defense. Seeing triumph in those grey eyes doesn’t stop him from worrying about the man’s haunting past, but it is a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopeful endings all around ya'll!
> 
> Jer, you figured out something new! So proud!
> 
> I hope you enjoy your gift! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comment if you wish! Ya'll can poke me on [tumblr](https://nikothespoonklepto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
